Field of the Invention
The subject of the present invention is a method for the transformation of a methyl group of methylchlorosilanes of the general formula EQU (CH.sub.3).sub.4-n SiCl.sub.n (n = 0 to 3) I
to a chloromethyl group for the formation of .alpha.-chloromethylsilanes of the general formula EQU ClCH.sub.2 (CH.sub.3).sub.3-n SiCl.sub.n II
by chlorination with elemental chlorine during exposure to light.